


i've got you, i promise

by harmogaythatsme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Napping, Pre-Relationship, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmogaythatsme/pseuds/harmogaythatsme
Summary: Lena runs into someone from her past. Thankfully her best friend Kara is by her side to help her through the traumatic memories.





	i've got you, i promise

**Author's Note:**

> So something similar to this happened to me but I changed the details. I felt like I needed to write this.
> 
> TW: abusive/manipulative relationship
> 
> If you have had anything similar happen to you, know that it is NOT your fault. This happened to me almost 3 years ago and I still struggle with the guilt but with lots of therapy I am learning that I didn't deserve what this person did to me. Some people just have bad intentions.

Lena listens to Kara tell her about her new favorite place to get potstickers as they walk back towards L-Corp. They just had lunch together and Lena walks closely next to Kara. Something about being close to her best friend allows her to relax, knowing she’s safe and that Kara will always protect her. They keep a slow pace, neither of them ready for their time together to end. Lena’s eyes glance sideways, admiring Kara, finding it endearing how her friend speaks about food so passionately. When she takes her eyes off of her best friend, she notices a familiar face a few feet ahead of them on the sidewalk. She does a double take, not believing her eyes. 

Immediately, Lena’s heart rate doubles, fear taking over her body. Kara, who is too invested in the story she is telling, does not notice right away, the change in Lena’s heartbeat. Lena keeps her eyes glued to the man headed their direction, who has yet to notice her. She makes a quick move to slip behind Kara and begin walking on her other side, hovering even more closely next to her friend. Kara shoots her a confused look, but doesn’t question it since she knows Lena can be clingy at times. She continues her story, not noticing the terrified look on Lena’s face.

Lena keeps her head down but her eyes on the man, praying he doesn’t notice her, however, a few seconds later they make eye contact and she quickly turns her head the other way. 

“Lena!”, she hears him yell. She pretends she doesn’t hear him and keeps walking, picking up her pace. Kara, noticing her friend begin walking faster, reaches out to grab her arm, trying to slow her down.

“Why are you-“ she starts to ask but is cut off by the man yelling Lena’s name once again. Lena continues to ignore it, however, Kara hears him clearly this time.

“Who is that?” she asks quietly, pulling Lena to a stop.

“What?” Lena says, playing dumb and avoiding Kara’s attempt at eye contact. Instead, she looks around, pretending to look for what she knows Kara isn’t talking about.

“That guys is calling your name,” Kara says, discreetly gesturing towards him.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, just ignore him,” Lena says. She glances up at him once more and notices he is approaching them.

“Fuck,” she mutters to herself.

“Lena?” Kara asks, concern evident by her signature crinkle.

“Fucking shit, fuck, fuck,” she curses quietly. Lena moves quickly so she’s standing partially behind Kara, using her friend as a protective shield. She grabs Kara’s arm with both off her hands, one clenched in hers and the other wrapped around Kara’s elbow. She hugs Kara’s arm and keeps her head down, waiting for the unpleasant confrontation she knows she’s about to have. 

The man approaches them seconds later. “Leenie,” he says, and Kara shoots him a confused look. 

“Don’t call me that,” Lena spits out, although her voice wavers. Noticing this, Kara gives her hand a comforting squeeze, rubbing her knuckles soothingly. 

“Sorry, Lena,” he corrects. “It’s good to see you.”

“Excuse me?” she asks, taking a daring step towards him, her stare ice cold. Kara doesn’t let go of her hand, sensing things might escalate further and wanting to be able to pull her friend back if necessary. Lena is grateful for the soft but strong hand in hers as it keeps her calm. 

“I’ve missed you,” he says.

“That’s nice,” she says sarcastically. Lena’s eyes start to sting and she knows she needs to remove herself from the situation as soon as possible. She turns around and begins walking in the other direction, pulling Kara with her. 

“Wait! Lena! I just want to talk,” he yells after them but Lena doesn’t slow her pace. 

“Lena what’s going on? Why won’t you talk to him? Who is that?” Kara asks, whispering quietly and looking confused as ever. 

She stops walking once they’re out of earshot and turns to Kara, avoiding her gaze. “Um,” she starts. “I just- um, can we just-“ Lena stutters, her mind overloaded with what is happening. “I’m sorry, I just, I need to get out of here,” she says with desperation, finally meeting Kara’s eyes. “I’m really sorry Kara, I just, I really need to leave,” she finishes with a pleading look in her eyes. 

Kara gives her hand another squeeze. “Okay,” she says nodding. “Let’s go, I’ve got you.” Lena forces herself to take a deep breath and she feels a little bit of the tension leave her body, but she remains completely on edge.

Kara lets go of her hand so she can pull Lena into her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Usually Lena won’t let Kara be affectionate in public, other than a quick hug, but right now she needs her best friend, and she doesn’t care what anyone thinks. She brings her hand up to where Kara’s rests on her shoulder and grabs onto her tightly, needing the connection as her lifeline. Their fingers interlace as they begin walking, Kara leading the way since Lena’s head is all over the place. They walk away from the man still calling out for Lena. 

Kara ends up leading them to her apartment building. The walk was only a few minutes and neither of them spoke a word. By now Lena’s breathing is ragged and her eyes are stinging with tears, but she refuses to let them fall. Kara lets them into her building and guides Lena up to her apartment. As soon as they walk through the door, Lena breaks away from Kara’s hold and runs to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, but not locking it. 

Kara sets her keys down on her kitchen counter and walks towards the bathroom, knocking softly on the door. “Lee?” she calls out quietly. 

Lena stares at herself in the mirror, taking long deep breaths to try and steady her breathing. She doesn’t want to cry, especially in front of Kara. She knows her best friend would never judge her, and would probably be really sweet and try to comfort her, but she can’t help but feel like crying makes her weak. It’s how she was raised. Luthors don’t cry, they keep their emotions in check.

She hears Kara call out her name again. “Lena? Are you okay? What can I do to help?” Lena’s heart aches hearing how concerned her friend is, and she feels more tears fill her eyes. She swallows down the lump in her throat and tries to respond. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she chokes out, her voice a wavering mess. 

“Can I come in?” Kara asks.

Lena hesitates. She wants nothing more than for Kara to comfort her, but she also knows as soon as she sees her best friend, she won’t be able to hold back her tears. She closes her eyes and takes a few breaths before making her decision. She walks towards the door and opens it. 

“Oh Lee,” Kara says, opening her arms. Lena immediately pushes forward and grabs onto her best friend with so much strength that she’s sure she would hurt Kara if the girl weren’t made of steel. Kara catches her and holds her up.

Lena feels the lump in her throat getting bigger and her eyes sting even more. She knows she is going to cry any minute now. She unwraps her arms from around Kara’s midsection and brings them up to cover her face, feeling ashamed for being so emotional. Kara holds Lena’s head close against her chest and rubs her back. Lena’s breath hitches and she starts hiccuping as her entire body shakes from holding in her sobs. 

“Oh sweetie,” Kara whispers, combing her fingers through Lena’s hair. “What is it?” she asks, desperately wanting to know what is causing her friend so much distress. 

“I-I’m sor-sorry” Lena chokes out, using all her strength to keep her tears from flowing. 

“No sweetie, you don’t have to be sorry, just tell me what’s wrong, love,” Kara says, and Lena’s heart flutters from the affectionate pet names. Kara runs her hand through Lena’s thick locks, keeping her other arm tightly around her back, holding her body close. 

“I-I ca-can’t” Lena stutters, her breathing erratic. 

“Okay, shh, just breathe,” Kara says when she realizes how worked up her friend is getting. She pulls back to look down at the terrified girl in her arms but Lena is still covering her face with her hands. “Lee, look at me,” Kara asks, grabbing her hands but not pulling them, not wanting to force her friend to reveal herself in the most vulnerable state she’s ever seen her in. She wants to see Lena’s face but only if Lena wants her to. 

“I-I can’t” Lena repeats, shaking her head violently. 

“Why not, love?” she asks with concern in her voice. 

“Be-because I don-don’t want to c-cry,” Lena hiccups, still refusing to move her hands.

“Babe, it’s just us here. Nobody can see you,” Kara assures her. She knows her best friend is someone who would never show weakness in front of other people, but she hopes Lena feels safe enough with her, that she’ll let herself feel her emotions. 

“Y-you can see m-me,” Lena protests, fighting with herself. She knows she is going to cry, but she is hoping she can put it off a little longer, to save herself from the humiliation.

“Lee, it’s just me. I am your best friend. I would never judge you,” Kara reminds her. “Please look at me,” she asks again, rubbing her hands softly. 

When Lena makes no move to remove her hands, Kara lets out a huff. Lena knows she’s not disappointed, she sounds more frustrated like she doesn’t know what to do next. Kara loosens her grip on the shaking girl and pulls back, wanting to get a good look at her to make sure she’s physically okay, however, Lena lets out a pathetic whine when she feels Kara’s arms slip away from her body. 

“No,” Lena protests, pushing herself hard into Kara’s chest. 

“What?” Kara asks, genuinely confused at what the brunette is protesting. 

Lena whimpers, hoping her best friend will know why she is complaining so she doesn’t have to explain. “Karaaa,” she whines, pushing almost forcefully towards her friend. “Pleasee,” she begs when Kara still doesn’t wrap her arms back around her. 

“Please what? What do you need babe?” Kara asks.

Lena realizes Kara is not going to get the point so she takes a breath and shuts her eyes while she begs in a whisper. “Please don’t let go of me.”

“Okay,” she agrees, “but I need you to look at me.” Kara wraps her arms around Lena’s back again but doesn’t pull her close yet. 

Lena lets out a sigh in relief when she feels Kara hug her again but her nerves come back when she thinks of uncovering her face. 

“Do I have to?” she whines. 

“Yes Lee, I need to see your face,” Kara says sternly. 

Lena tries to regulate her breathing but it’s no use. After her failed attempts, she finally gives in and hesitantly removes her hands from her face. She slowly looks up at Kara, with eyes full of tears. Kara looks down at her with a protectiveness in her eyes, and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. When Kara gives her what is supposed to be reassuring smile, the dam breaks as a sob comes from Lena’s throat and a single tear drips down her cheek. 

Lena is quick to wipe the tear, hoping Kara won’t notice it, however she knows her best friend saw it. “Fuck,” Lena curses, frustrated with herself for being so weak. 

“What’s wrong?” Kara asks after hearing the curse. 

“I really don’t wa-want to cry,” Lena stutters out.

“I know you don’t,” Kara says sadly, bringing her hand up to wipe at the wetness on her cheek, however the action makes Lena protest because to do that, Kara removed her arm from around Lena. 

Kara shoots her a confused look at the protest, however, quickly realizes that she’s let go of her friend. “Sorry, I’m here,” she says quickly as she brings her arm back around the trembling girl, sounding guilty. “I’m here,” she reassures, squeezing Lena to emphasize her point. “And I know you don’t want to, but crying might make you feel better,” she says comfortingly. “You don’t have to hold it in, you can let it out with me. I’m right here, I’ve got you,” she reminds her best friend.

When Kara sees that Lena isn’t giving into her emotions, she sighs. “Let’s go sit on the couch,” she suggests. Lena, having forgotten they were still standing in the bathroom doorway, nods her head in agreement and allows herself to be led to the couch. Kara sits down, her back against the arm rest and opens her arms in invitation. Lena immediately falls into her lap, settling between Kara’s legs and curling up against her chest. 

“It’s just us here,” Kara reminds her. “We’re in my apartment. You’re safe, you’re not alone. I’m here, I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” Kara says with certainty, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back. 

“I’m going to c-cry. Are you sure it’s o-okay?” Lena asks nervously, feeling herself tire from the fight to hold back her sobs. 

“What? Of course it’s okay babe. Let it out. I’m right here,” Kara promises, not understanding why her friend feels the need to ask if she’s allowed to cry. 

With Kara’s permission, Lena finally gives up her fight and begins to sob into her chest. She hugs Kara tightly, fisting her t-shirt and gripping onto it for dear life. She’s hoping that if she holds on tight enough, that Kara won’t be able to leave her. Even though her best friend promised she wasn’t going anywhere, Lena can’t help but doubt that she will want to stick around while Lena is a sobbing mess. The tears pour down her face, soaking Kara’s shirt while Lena whimpers and leans all her weight into her best friend. 

“Shh,” Kara soothes, “it’s okay, shh. You’re okay, I’ve got you,” she comforts, stroking Lena’s hair and holding her tight. Lena grips her shirt with every bit of strength she has. 

“I-I” Lena tries to talk through her sobs but Kara quiets her. “I-I’m sor-sorry,” she apologizes. 

“Stop it, don’t apologize You have nothing to be sorry for,” Kara says softly, kissing her temple and slowly rocking her. 

Lena cries for several minutes, not having any control over her emotions. There were too many feelings that came rushing back at once and she’s overwhelmed. When her sobs calm down, turning into silent tears, she picks her head up for the first time and tries to hide her face with her hands again, but this time Kara stops her.

“Nope, no hiding,” Kara says shaking her head. 

“I’m a mess,” Lena says, voice nasally from crying. 

“I wouldn’t say you’re a mess, but I wouldn’t advise you showing up to the board room like this. I think people would be shocked to find out Lena Luthor, stone cold CEO has feelings,” Kara jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

“Shut up,” Lena rolls her eyes at her best friend, although it does make her laugh.

“I don’t think anyone would believe that you’re capable of crying, or showing any emotion really,” Kara continues teasing her friend.

“Kara! Stop making fun of me! I hate you,” Lena pouts.

“No, you love me,” Kara says, squeezing her in a tight hug.

“Yeah, I do,” Lena replies immediately. “Thank you,” she says wiping her eyes. 

“For what?” Kara asks, pulling back to look down at the girl. 

“For everything,” Lena says, causing Kara to roll her eyes. 

“You don’t need to thank me Lee,” she says, resting her chin on top of Lena’s head.

“No Kara, I seriously don’t know what I would’ve done if I was alone, or even with someone else just now,” Lena says honestly. 

Kara doesn’t answer, and Lena knows she’s stopping herself from asking more about what just happened. 

“Look,” Lena says, picking her head up from Kara’s chest. “I know I owe you an explanation but I just can’t talk about it yet,” she says, panic starting to come back as more tears form in her eyes. 

“No, no, no” Kara pulls her back into her chest. “Babe, you don’t owe me anything,” Kara says honestly. 

“I’m sorry,” Lena says weakly. 

“Don’t be. You have no reason to apologize,” Kara says firmly. 

“Yes I do. You shouldn’t have to deal with this, deal with me,” Lena says lamely. 

“Hey, I love you. I’m here for you,” Kara assures her, looking down at her.

“I know, I just, I’m sorry you had to see me like this,” Lena says.

“Like what?” Kara asks curiously.

“Um, I don’t know, A mess? Panicking, crying, I’m embarrassed,” Lena says, refusing to make eye contact. 

“You do not have to be embarrassed with me Lee. You see me cry all the time. I cried the other night when we watched Marley and me. And that time I had a fight with Alex. And when Mon-El and I broke up. I even cried when Noonans were out of sticky buns that one time. I cry like twice a week,” Kara says causing Lena to laugh. 

“I know, it’s just that Luthors don’t cry. We’re supposed to be strong,” Lena says. 

“You are strong Lee, you’re the strongest person I know,” Kara says sincerely. 

“Thank you Kara but I just mean that I’m supposed to be tougher than this. Not this weak,” Lena says.

“You’re tough?” Kara asks with a hint of a smile

“Yes. I am.” Lena says, causing Kara to laugh. “Hey! I am!” Lena defends herself. 

“Okay,” Kara trails off, bringing her hand up towards Lena’s face and cupping her cheek. Lena is so busy defending herself that she doesn’t even pay attention to the action, however, her eyes instantly close when Kara rubs at her cheek.

“If you’re so tough Miss Luthor, then why are you nuzzling your face into my hand like a tiny kitten,” Kara asks, biting back a teasing smile.

Lena opens her eyes and glares at her best friend, offended. She pulls back, letting go of her and scooting to the other end of the couch. 

“Hey, Lee, I was just joking. come back,” Kara says laughing, opening her arms in invitation. 

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so clingy. I must be so annoying I don’t know how you put up with me. I’m really sorry,” Lena rambles out an apology, her insecurities jumping out. 

“Oh stop it,” Kara cuts her off, reaching across the couch and grabbing her arm. She tugs Lena towards her and the girl falls clumsily into her chest. When Kara feels how stiff her best friend is, she apologizes. “I’m sorry Lee, I was only teasing you. I love how cuddly you are. It’s adorable,” Kara says, giving her a sincere look.

“Are you sure?” Lena asks insecurely. 

“Yes, I’m sure. It’s usually me who is affectionate. It’s a nice surprise when you initiate hugs and cuddles. Now give me another hug,” Kara demands and Lena gives in, cuddling into her best friend’s warmth. 

“I can’t believe I cried in front of you,” Lena says.

“I’m glad you did. You needed to get it out and I’m glad you weren’t alone. I’ll always be here for you. You can always cry with me, I will never judge you,” Kara says and Lena believes her. 

“Thank you,” Lena says sincerely.

“No need to thank me. So, did you want me to cry now to make it even?” Kara jokes and Lena lets out a laugh, grateful that her best friend always knows how to cheer her up. 

“Shut up you dork,” Lena playfully hits her chest.

“No seriously I will if you want. I’m sure I could get some tears flowing in less than five minutes,” Kara continues, causing Lena to laugh.

“There’s a smile,” Kara says beaming down at the girl.

They lay for a while, enjoying each other’s embrace. Kara runs her fingers through Lena’s hair while Lena hugs her so tightly that her arms soon begin to tire. She thinks about how grateful she is to have a best friend like Kara. There is no one else she would have wanted to be with in a situation like this. The fact that Kara was patient with her, not forcing her to talk but instead just holding her until she feels better. 

“Lee, I know you’re not ready to talk about it, but I’m here whenever you are,” Kara says softly, not wanting to break the peacefulness of the moment but wanting to remind her best friend that she is there. 

“Thanks Kara, I love you,” Lena says sincerely. 

“I love you, too,” Kara says, leaning down to kiss Lena’s forehead. 

“Thanks,” Lena says, blushing.

“What?” Kara asks laughing. 

“Um, for the kiss,” Lena says quietly, avoiding eye contact. 

Kara laughs, “you’re crazy. You don’t need to thank me for kissing you. I did it because I wanted to,” Kara says causing Lena to blush even harder. 

“Okay, sorry” Lena apologizes in a shy voice. “I just love your kisses,” she whispers so quietly that even with her super hearing Kara has trouble understanding the mumble.

“What was that?” Kara asks, trying to pull Lena’s face out from her neck where she is nuzzling. 

Lena shakes her head, not wanting to repeat what she said. 

“Lee, I didn’t hear you. What did you say?” Kara asks again, curious as to why the girl won’t tell her.

Lena sighs before giving in, “I said I love your kisses,” she says, still in a whisper but loud enough for Kara to hear. 

Kara’s heart melts at the girl and she squeezes her in a tight hug. “Well it’s a good thing I love kissing you then,” she says, placing another long, wet, exaggerated kiss on Lena’s cheek.

“Ew Kara! Stop!,” Lena protests, pushing her best friend away. “We should really get back to work,” Lena finally says, with regret in her voice. 

“I already texted snapper that I wouldn’t be coming back in today, and I think you should take the rest of the day off as well. You look exhausted,” Kara says, looking down at her best friend who’s red rimmed eyes are struggling to stay open. 

Lena begins to protest but is cut off by a yawn which only proves Kara’s point. She finally gives in and texts Jess asking her to cancel all her meetings for the rest of the day. 

“Nap time?” Kara asks with a laugh when Lena yawns again. The Luthor rolls her eyes but drops her head back down onto Kara’s chest and nods, finally closing her eyes. She shifts around to get more comfortable on her human pillow, nuzzling into Kara’s neck and inhaling the scent of her favorite person. She holds up the arm that is thrown across Kara’s waist, looking up at her hesitantly.

“Kara? Can I, um, is it okay if,” she struggles to voice her question. 

“I’m pretty sure whatever you’re trying to ask me, the answer is going to be yes, so why don’t you just tell me what it is you want,” Kara says to the girl, trying to ease her nerves. Kara can’t think of anything she would deny the Luthor of. All it takes is one look into her green eyes for Kara to turn into a big softie.

“Okay, um, I just wanted to know if I can put my hand under your shirt. I just want to feel you closer but if it will make you uncomfortable it’s totally fine, you don’t need to say yes,” Lena rambles, afraid of crossing a line with her friend.

“You can never make me uncomfortable Lena,” Kara says, grabbing the girl’s hand and guiding it onto her stomach under her shirt. “Is this better?” Kara asks.

Lena only nods, snuggling in closer and within minutes, she is asleep.

___________________________________________________________

Kara takes a while to fall asleep, staying awake and watching over her best friend. She has never seen her fall apart like this and can’t say she’s not worried about the girl. She tries to think of who that man could be and why Lena was so terrified of him. Maybe he was someone who was once sent by Lex to assassinate the younger Luthor? She doesn’t think that is likely because it seemed like the two had history. Lena looked like a scared little girl when he came up to them. 

Kara runs her fingers through Lena’s hair, scratching at her scalp, while she racks her brain for answers before she accepts that she won’t be able to figure this one out on her own. She’s going to have to wait for Lena to open up, and even if it takes a while for that to happen, she’ll be there for the girl when she’s ready. Kara lays them flatter on the couch, bringing Lena with her still on her chest, and relaxes into the cushions before falling asleep herself.

______________________________________________________________

Lena is the first to wake, blinking her eyes open and taking in her surroundings. Her body feels like it’s been hit by a bus, her head throbbing and heavy. She recognizes the scent of her best friend and memories start to rush in when she sees that she’s in Kara’s apartment. When Lena remembers what happened earlier, she stiffens. Kara shifts, the movement on top of her rousing her from sleep. Lena begins to panic and sit up, wanting to leave before Kara wakes, however, not a second later Kara is blinking her eyes open and tightening her hold on Lena’s body. 

“Hey,” she greets, her voice raspy from sleep. “Where are you going?” Kara asks confused, seeing Lena attempting to get up from the couch. 

“I,” Lena starts, avoiding eye contact. “I’m sorry. I’m leaving. I’m really sorry I inconvenienced you this afternoon. I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m so sorry I’ll get out of your hair and leave you alone,” Lena rambles out, still attempting to get up however Kara doesn’t release her hold.

“Woah, Lena. Breathe. No apologizing, you haven’t done anything wrong. I am so glad I spent the afternoon with you, although I wish it were under better circumstances. You were in no way an inconvenience. Please don’t go,” Kara says, trying to catch eye contact. 

“But Kara I was a mess and all over you. It was embarrassing,” Lena protests.

“Nothing you do is embarrassing Lee. I’m your best friend. I will love you no matter what,” Kara reminds her, reaching up a hand to stroke her cheek. 

Lena pouts, before relenting and falling back onto Kara’s chest, her heart steadying. 

“There, that’s better,” Kara says happily, hugging the girl. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a bus,” Lena deadpans, squeezing her eyes closed.

Kara chuckles, “yeah that’s pretty normal after crying.”

“Is it? I haven’t cried in so many years that I forgot what it feels like. It was a little scary,” Lena admits. 

“Has it really been that long since you let your emotions out?” Kara asks, not believing her friend.

“I think I was six or seven the last time I cried,” Lena says. 

“Lena! That’s like fifteen years ago! Are you serious?” Kara asks incredulously.

“Yeah, after learning that I wasn’t allowed to cry without being punished, I learned ways to hold it in. I’m not sure what happened today though,” Lena explains.

“You can’t hold things in for that long sweetie. You have to let it out sometimes,” Kara says and Lena just sighs. 

“Do you want to change out of those work clothes?” Kara asks her, looking down at the pencil skirt and blouse she is wearing. She had kicked her heels off at some point, but the clothes did not look comfortable. 

“I honestly don’t think I can move right now,” Lena admits, her weight heavy on top of Kara. 

“And to think you were trying to run out the door a few minutes ago,” Kara teases.

“Hey! I’m sorry. I got scared,” Lena admits.

Kara laughs, scratching at her scalp. “I know you did, but you don’t have to be scared with me,” Kara reminds her. “But seriously, you should change into some comfier clothes. You’ll feel better,” Kara says, however Lena doesn’t move. “Can I go get you some sweatpants?” Kara offers. 

Lena peeks up from under her friend’s chin and squints at the sunlight coming through Kara’s window. “The NCU ones?” Lena asks.

“They’re not clean. I wore them last night,” Kara says to her friend, unable to stop her smile because of how adorable the girl looks. 

“I don’t care, those are my favorite,” Lena says.

“You want to wear my dirty sweatpants?” Kara asks, furrowing her brow in confusion. 

“You’re not dirty, Kara. You can’t even sweat. And even if you did, you shower like three times a day because of supergirl duties,” Lena reminds her friend. 

“Okay if you want, you can wear them. Let me go grab them for you,” Kara says, sitting them up so she can get off the couch. 

Lena reluctantly lets her go, knowing she’ll be right back. She settles back into the spot that Kara got up from and nuzzles into the couch, grabbing Kara’s blue blanket off the back of the couch. Lena hears Kara’s phone ring and briefly hears her speaking to whoever is on the other line, however her brain is too tired to listen to what is being said. She glances over at Kara who is standing in her room, changing into her own pair of comfy clothes. Kara turns around to look at her friend, having felt her gaze. 

“Are you creeping on me while I change?” Kara teases, covering the speaker of her phone so the person she is talking to can’t hear her.

“Sorry I can’t help it. You’re hot, with your kryptonian muscles and all,” Lena flirts. 

Kara only blushes before focusing back on her phone call. The conversation ends shortly and Kara walks back into the living room, holding her NCU sweatpants and matching sweatshirt for Lena. She walks over to the couch and sits beside Lena, setting the clothes in her friend’s lap. 

“Who was on the phone?” Lena asks curiously, making no move to get up and change. 

“It was Alex. She has a guy in custody that we think was involved in a bank robbery involving alien tech. She wanted to know if I was going to the DEO while they question him,” Kara explains.

“Are you leaving?” Lena asks sadly. 

“Not unless you want me to. Alex and J’onn can handle it on their own. I told them I was busy and they said they would update me later,” Kara says.

“Okay good. I don’t want you to leave,” Lena admits. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kara repeats her words from earlier. 

“Thanks,” Lena says quietly, settling down further into the couch. “I’m not getting up by the way,” she says, causing Kara to laugh. 

“You’re really gonna stay in those uncomfortable clothes?” Kara asks.

“Fine I’ll change but I’m still not getting up,” she says, grabbing the clothes and sitting up. She starts unbuttoning her blouse and Kara laughs at her best friend’s laziness. 

“Is it my turn for a free show now?” Kara smirks. 

“Shut up,” Lena responds, her brain too tired to come up with a retort. 

“These clothes smell like you,” Lena hums in content as she pulls the sweatshirt over her bare torso.

“Well yeah because I wore them all day yesterday,” Kara says. She stares her friend who is cuddled under the blanket, looking so small and fragile.

“Do you need anything?” Kara asks softly.

“No, can you just stay with me,” Lena says in a quiet voice. 

“Of course. I already told you I was staying,” Kara reminds her. 

“Can you come closer?” Lena asks quietly. 

“You want to cuddle?” Kara asks with a smile, already scooting closer to a nodding Lena. Kara slips back into her spot underneath the young Luthor and pulls the girl onto her chest. Lena breathes out a sigh of relief, wrapping the blanket around the two of them. They sit in silence for a few moments, Kara not pressuring Lena to speak but simply being a comforting presence. 

The silence is broken by Lena’s phone going off with a notification. She jumps up into a sitting position, grabbing her phone off the coffee table, face paling as she reads the message. 

From: Aaron  
7:52PM  
Hi Lena. I don’t mean to bother you but I really miss you and would love to catch up. I know you’re very busy but I’m here in National City for another four days so let me know if we can meet up. I truly miss you and hope you’ll agree to seeing me.

Lena reads the message five times, her mind and body frozen. 

“Hey,” Kara says softly, breaking Lena out of her trance. Lena’s head pops up to look at her friend, having forgotten she was even in the room. “You okay?” Kara asks, arching an eyebrow at the girl in question. 

“Yeah I-” Lena starts, but the words get caught in her throat. “Sorry, um, I’m okay,” she says unconvincingly. 

“Lena” Kara warns, and Lena knows that Kara sees through her. She can see Kara trying to read her eyes. 

Lena sighs, shifting to lay her head in Kara’s lap, stretching her body out across the couch. She turns into Kara so her face is nuzzled into the girl’s stomach which is surprisingly soft considering the abs Lena knows are there. She grabs the front of Kara’s shirt, before hesitating, realizing how clingy she is being. 

“Kara, I’m sorry. You really don’t have to stay with me. I can just go if you want. I need affection when I’m upset so I’m gonna be really clingy so you can definitely kick me out if you want to, I won’t be mad,” Lena rambles, starting to sit up. 

“Lena, no. I’m not going anywhere and neither are you,” Kara assures her, running her fingers through her thick hair. “You can be as clingy as you want, it’s not bothering me. I actually love it when you act like a koala. It’s adorable,” Kara says, smiling down at the girl.

“Okay, thanks,” Lena blushes, settling back down in the Kara’s lap. She closes her eyes, enjoying Kara’s strokes in her hair before finally speaking up. “That was the guy,” she says softly. “That just texted me,” she clarifies.

“Okay,” Kara says, unsure if she should ask for more information or not. She doesn’t want to scare Lena away but she knows it would be good for her to talk about it, and Kara is happy to listen. 

After a few beats of silence, Lena speaks up again. “His name is Aaron,” she swallows. “He um, I don’t really know how to explain it, it’s such a long story and the whole thing is really fucked up,” she admits. 

“Okay well do you want to try?” Kara asks, offering a safe space to have this conversation. 

“I guess,” Lena says with a sigh. “I’m just scared you’ll look at me different,” she admits, tilting her head up to catch Kara’s eyes. 

“Why would I look at you different?” she asks, almost offended that Lena would think such a thing.

“I don’t know,” Lena trails off, “I guess, like I’m broken?” she says, her voice going up at the end, sounding unsure.

Kara rolls her eyes. “You are far from broken Lena. Why don’t you tell me who he is?” Kara tries again to get the girl to open up. 

“Okay, um- he was one of my professors in college. I had him for two semesters and I absolutely adored him,” Lena takes her time, her voice shaky. “He was just such a good teacher. He had so much energy and was one of the first teachers I’d had who acted like he really cared about his students. He used to write me little personalized notes at the end of each semester, saying how proud he was of me and everything I accomplished. He was hands down my favorite professor,” Lena pauses, getting lost in the memories. 

“He sounded wonderful,” Kara says, breaking Lena out of her trance. 

“He really was. Just the sweetest guy. But anyway, when I graduated, we ended up keeping in touch. He kept reaching out to me to keep tabs on what I was doing, where I was working, and how my life was going after college. I thought he was looking out for me and just truly wanted the best for me. He ended up inviting me to a few events that he was going to and knew there would be influential people there for me to meet. We started texting a lot, and eventually hanging out just the two of us, and we got very, very close,” Lena lets out a long sigh. “It was kind of perfect because I was finally branching out on my own, apart from my family, trying to navigate life. He was someone who was disconnected from my home life, who didn’t know my parents, so I really enjoyed talking to him and sharing my experiences. It seemed like he cared so much about what I was doing and going through,” she explains. 

“But um, he was married. He had a wife, well, has a wife. They’re still together,” Lena says hesitantly, looking up and trying to gauge Kara’s reaction to this new piece of information. “I mean yeah I definitely had a crush but I was never going to do anything about it. I’m not that kind of person. I would never get involved with someone who is in a relationship. I could barely believe he cared enough to answer my texts, so I never expected him to have any sort of feelings for me. Plus, he was thirty at the time, and I was only twenty. I would never get involved with someone that much older,” Lena defends herself. 

“I know you wouldn’t,” Kara says, squeezing her shoulder. 

“He had to go to a conference in DC and he invited me to go with him. He said it would be a good opportunity for me to sweet talk all of the CEO’s who were going to be there. I didn’t want to go, I was uncomfortable with the idea, but he pressured me into it. I was just so hesitant with the idea, because first of all what the fuck would his wife think? Us going on vacation together seemed sketchy to me. And what if other students or the school found out? What would they think? I mean I know I wasn’t his student anymore but still. It was all so suspicious and I hated it. But I did end up going. And thing shifted. We got closer, lines blurred, and things were messy. I was young and naive and I trusted him blindly. As he started crossing lines, I just let him. I think part of it was because I never really felt like I could say no to him since I always saw him as my teacher in a way. But also, I guiltily enjoyed feeling wanted. You know how hard my childhood was. Lillian was anything but loving,” Lena scoffs and Kara nods in agreement. 

“I think that’s why I’m always so starved for affection and why I’m so clingy and tactile with you. You’re safe for me to be affectionate with,” Lena tells her honestly.

“You are always safe with me,” Kara says, smiling down at her.

“I know, thank you. But anyway, basically he kept crossing lines and I never said no. He always wanted me to drink when we were at the events. I remember him saying to me that it would help loosen me up,” Lena says.

“Ew, that is so creepy,” Kara interrupts.

“Yeah I guess looking back on it now, it kind of was,” Lena agrees. “Anyway, things were weird when we got back from the trip but it wasn’t horrible. At least, not until he came to Metropolis to visit me once I started working there,” Lena pauses, nervous to get into this part of the story. 

“What happened?” Kara asks softly, when Lena doesn’t continue her story.

“Um, I haven’t told anyone this part,” she says shyly, playing with Kara’s shirt in her hand.

“You can tell me Lee. Whatever it is. It’s okay,” Kara assures her softly. 

“I don’t know if I can,” Lena says honestly, looking anywhere but her best friend.

“Lena I know it’s hard but I promise it will help to get it out. You can’t keep everything bottled up forever. It doesn’t even have to be me who you tell. We can find you a therapist. I’m just worried about you,” Kara says honestly, squeezing Lena’s shoulder. 

“No I’ll tell you, I think I can do it. I just need a second,” Lena says, nervous about the idea of going to a stranger and spilling her secrets. She trusts Kara with this one, because she knows her friend would never tell a soul, and won’t judge her for it. 

“Okay, take as long as you need. I’m right here,” Kara says, bringing her hand back into the girl’s hair. 

Lena relaxes at the feeling of Kara scratching her scalp and twirling her locks between her fingers. She takes several deep breaths before she spits it out. “Okay um- we um- we had sex,” she says, so quietly that Kara needs to use her super hearing. She peeks up at her friend, expecting to see disgust and shock but Kara’s face remains impassive, so Lena continues. “Like a lot of sex,” she clarifies dumbly. “Like six times a day for a week straight sex. We um,,” she hesitates, noticing her ramble, “well, yeah you get the point.” Lena huffs, “I had never been so confused in my entire life. I would literally finish and be laying there naked and he would roll over and call his wife to tell her goodnight and that he loved her, before rolling over and cuddling me to sleep. Nothing about it made sense to me. I’m sorry, is this TMI?” Lena asks nervously, realizing they have never really spoken about sex before. 

“No, Lee, it’s okay. Keep talking. You’re doing great,” Kara encourages her friend.

“I don’t even know what else to say,” she groans. “It was just so weird. I dropped him off at the airport at the end of the trip and it all hit me. It made me sick to my stomach. It was the most unhealthy relationship ever. All he did was control me. I sent him a text ending it that night and that was it. He still thinks I’m just taking space but I never want to see him again. I feel so betrayed and hurt. He was the most controlling person I’ve ever met and he took complete advantage of me. Would you believe he asked me to go to his big wedding anniversary party that next month? That’s fucking sick Kara. Sick,” Lena says, sitting up and looking at her best friend for validation. “He was having sex with me yet declaring his love for someone else. And he wanted me there celebrating his marriage with another woman, who has no idea about us. I was just so confused and hurt that I didn’t even know how to feel. I don’t know where I’m going with this but basically I haven’t seen him since that trip in Metropolis and I never expected to run into him. I’m so sorry you had to be there for it. I didn’t know I was gonna be a complete fucking basket case,” Lena says, shifting her gaze to her lap and playing with her hands.

“Hey you were not a basket case. Lena, it’s completely understandable why you reacted that way,” Kara assures her, reaching out and grabbing her hand. 

“No but I should’ve held it together,” Lena complains. 

“You did babe. You didn’t yell or scream or cry at him,” she reminds her friend. “How long did you want to hold it together for?” Kara asks.

“I don’t know, forever,” Lena jokes.

“Lee, you reacted as best as you could. Honestly I fucking hate that guy right now, knowing what he did to you. I’m two seconds away from flinging him into the sun,” Kara says, only slightly joking. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that,” Lena smiles. “But really I should be over it. It happened a long time ago. I’m sorry that I fell apart like that, and that you had to deal with me,” she apologizes.

“No, I’m glad that I was with you and you weren’t alone when that happened. Don’t apologize for crying, I completely understand why you did. It was a lot of emotions rushing back. I’m glad you cut off ties with him, you deserve so much better than that,” Kara tells her sincerely, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“Thank you. Thanks so much for being here,” Lena tells her. “And for listening. It’s so hard to talk about this but it’s making me feel much better, saying it all out loud. I spent so many years blaming myself,” Lena admits, leaning into Kara so her friend will hold her. 

“No Lee. This was in no way your fault. You have nothing to be guilty about. It was all on him. He was a monster. If you’re ever doubting that, please come talk to me. I’m always here for you,” Kara says, rubbing her back. 

“Thanks Kar, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Lena admits, sinking into the embrace.

“Well let’s hope you never have to find out,” Kara jokes. 

“I love you so much,” Lena says. 

“I love you, too,” Kara squeezes the girl, hoping to put back all of her broken pieces. “So,” she starts. “Leenie?” Kara teases.

“Oh my god shut up. He used to call me that and I hated it,” Lena says, blushing bright red and smacking her best friend while Kara laughs loudly.

“I mean, did he think you were five? I love a good nickname but that one is just not for you,” Kara says through her laughs.

“I like the one you gave me much better,” Lena admits, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. 

“Me too,” Kara agrees. “Lee fits you perfectly.”

“Maybe, but only you are allowed to call me that,” Lena says. She would never in a million years let someone call her anything other than Lena or Miss Luthor, except for Kara.

“Aww, because I’m special?” Kara asks, hugging the girl.

“Yeah,” Lena agrees, melting into the hug. “Can I stay over tonight?” Lena asks hesitantly. “I don’t know if I want to be alone after all this,” she admits.

“Of course, you can always stay,” Kara agrees without hesitation. “Let’s order some dinner and you can pick something on netflix to watch. What should we get to eat? Italian? Chinese? Thai?” Kara asks, getting way too excited about the idea of dinner. “Actually, I’m ordering it all,” she says jumping up from the couch to find her phone. Lena watches her best friend in amusement, feeling much better already. Things might not be okay right now, but knowing she has Kara on her side is comforting enough for her to believe that they might be soon. 

“Yes, ten orders of potstickers. No I’m not having a party. Yes, I’m sure I want ten,” Lena hears Kara arguing with the restaurant and can’t help but roll her eyes as she snuggles back into her favorite couch and scrolls through netflix to find a documentary.


End file.
